The present invention relates to a sound generating device which is relatively small in size and is adapted to be incorporated in a stuffed doll or the like.
Recently, there has been a strong demand for the provision of toys such as stuffed dolls in which electronic sound generating devices are incorporated. Such electronic sound generating devices must be mechanically rugged to withstand children's rough handling of the toys, and furthermore the devices should be easy to operate and small in size.
An electronic sound generating device having a control switch formed of electrically conductive rubber contacts and which is mounted in a plastic case has been disclosed by Japanese Utility Model Application No. 8269/1984 filed by the instant applicant. Furthermore, a unit has been proposed which is obtained by assembling a reed switch (such as disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 131795/1984), a protective cover, a melody playing element, a loudspeaker, mounting plates, etc. The former is generally not suitable for stuffed dolls or the like because the switch operating part is relatively small and hence cannot be readily operated from the outside. In addition, the device is relatively large in size and low in mechanical strength. On the other hand, in the case of the latter device using the reed switch, the reed switch cannot be turned on by merely applying pressure to it; that is, in order to operate the reed switch, it is necessary to move a magnet. Thus, the application of the latter unit is limited. That is, as the magnet must be provided in addition to the other parts of the device, it is unsuitable for use in stuffed dolls and the like. Also, the switch has a low power handling capability. Furthermore, assembling the unit itself is rather difficult.